


Kiss Me

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Kids in Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco finally comes out to his father and it doesn't go quite like he expected it to.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a year and a half but the sequel to Kids in Love is finally here. Does anyone even remember that?

Draco walked up to his father’s manor with Harry at his side, their fingers brushing occasionally. Today he would finally come out to his father. He was beyond nervous and more than glad Harry had offered to come with him – only as a friend, though, Draco had decided he didn’t want to jump headfirst into this relationship a second time. This time they would take their time and build their relationship on more than just mutual attraction, shared bottles of wine and whispered secrets.

When they reached the front doors, that managed to look intimidating despite the floral design around them, Harry reached for Draco’s hand and squeezed it once in silent comfort. It was just a simple gesture but it gave Draco the courage to ring the bell.

They were received by the Malfoys’ butler, Anthony, who nodded in their direction and invited them in.

“How can I help you, Mr Malfoy?” he asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

“I need to talk to my father. Could you please tell him I’m here and want to speak with him in my study?”

“Certainly, Mr Malfoy.”

Anthony bowed to Draco and went off to find Draco’s father. Once he was out of sight, Harry opened his mouth, probably to ask a question.

“I’ll answer every question you have once we’re out of here,” Draco promised and held a finger to Harry’s lips to keep him quiet. “Please follow me. It’s easy to get lost in here.”

With practised ease Draco led Harry through the Manor and to his rooms. Once there they got as comfortable as it was possible in the situation and didn’t have to wait long for his father to knock on the door.

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand again which Draco was very grateful for. He would need all the support he could get to finally come out to his father because he had a feeling he would probably get disowned in the process.

“Please come in, Father,” Draco said in a polite but detached voice. He would try his best not to let what his father said get to him.

The door opened agonizingly slowly and Draco could only watch with poorly concealed dread. His father entered the room just as slowly as he had opened the door and while it didn’t show on his face Draco knew he enjoyed making them wait. When he finally sat down on the armchair opposite from Draco and Harry, Draco relaxed a little. His father was a lot more intimidating standing up than he was sitting down.

“What is it you wanted to discuss with me, Draco?” his father drawled like whatever it was didn’t interest him in the least and raised one of his eyebrows, a move Draco had adopted even before he went to secondary school.

“It is not something to be discussed, Father. It is simply a fact I wanted to share with you.” Draco didn’t know where his sudden defiance came from, maybe it had to do with Harry’s presence, but he definitely appreciated it. “I came to tell you I’m gay.”

His father’s eyes widened almost comically and Draco was sure he would have laughed about him losing control of his facial features, if he hadn’t been so scared of his inevitable reaction. He could feel Harry take his hand again and he squeezed it once in silent thanks.

To Draco’s confusion, his father’s features then morphed into a smile.

“You got that from me,” he said, only confusing Draco further.

“Father, I’m serious. I’m gay,” he clarified in case his father thought it was a joke.

“I know, Draco.” His father’s face was soft now, almost loving, an expression Draco couldn’t remember ever seeing on his father’s face before. “I’m just as serious. I’m gay as well. I even had a partner before your grandparents arranged for me to marry your mother and have an heir. I know I haven’t been a good father for you in the past but I’d like to change that, if you let me.”

Draco just looked at his father stunned. Not only was his father apparently gay, he also wanted to be a better father to Draco now that he knew Draco was gay. The former was strange but the latter was just plain fucked up. Did his father think they would somehow bond over their shared interest in men?

“I appreciate your will to change, father, but it’s too little too late. You’ve never been there for me in the last eighteen years and if you had been maybe I would’ve come out to you much earlier but I don’t want a father who only cares about me because I’m gay.”

His father nodded. “I understand. Just know that you will always have a home here, no matter what.”

Draco had the urge to snap at him and tell him the Manor hadn’t felt like home to him since his mother died and probably never would again but he reined himself in. They could have that argument at a later date. Right now, he just wanted to leave the Manor again and spend some time in the expansive gardens his mother had loved.

“All right,” he finally said, trying his best to keep his face neutral. “Thank you for listening.”

“It was the least I could do. I fear I have to go now, though. I still have some work to do. Will I see you at dinner?”

“No, I have a performance in the city tonight. I will just grab something to eat before that.”

“Good. Then I will see you tomorrow.” His father got up and left the room again.

 

“Can we please leave?” Harry asked a few seconds after Draco’s father had closed the door.

“I’ll show you the gardens,” Draco offered. After this conversation he just wanted to feel close to his mother and the gardens were the best place for that. “We can talk there.”

“All right.”

Draco guided Harry through the Manor once again, this time to the terrace, which led right to Draco’s favourite place in the gardens.

“It’s beautiful here,” Harry said looking around the wide variety of flowers in bloom.

“It is,” Draco agreed. “It’s my favourite part of our gardens. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Draco held out his hand to Harry before he remembered they weren’t together again and Harry was just here as his friend. He already wanted to pull his hand back when Harry took it in his and smiled brightly at him.

“Touching me is not off limits,” Harry assured him.

“Oh, good.” A blush spread on Draco’s cheeks and he turned away from Harry so he wouldn’t see it. “Let’s go then.”

 

They were only a few steps into the garden when Harry asked his first question. “You have a butler?”

“Yes.” Draco blushed. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to act like he was unaffected when Harry was the one asking questions. He hadn’t even been able to keep up his impenetrable mask during their first conversation at a party their mutual friends had organized. “We also have a cook and a maid and when I was younger I had a nanny. You can call me a spoiled brat, it wouldn’t be inaccurate.”

Harry chuckled and squeezed Draco’s hand once. “Well, the Draco I got to know over the summer wasn’t too spoiled.”

“Then you’re probably in for a surprise. I was a real prat during school because I felt like I was better than everyone else and I still act like that sometimes.”

“You’ll have me to call you out on it now,” Harry teased.

“Hmmm, true,” Draco agreed. He had a feeling Harry was the only one who would be able to make him behave when he acted like a prick.

“Next question, why do you have your own set of rooms?”

“This is going to sound weird but I got them as a birthday present when I was sixteen. I didn’t move into them for about half a year though, because I liked the bedroom I had at that time. I only did after my mother died because I wanted to see as little of my father as possible, which is very easily accomplished when you live on opposite sides of the Manor.”

“Yeah I can imagine,” Harry said with a wide smile. “It is huge. My relatives’ house would fit in there at least twenty times. Do you even use all the rooms?”

“No, not at all.” Draco had to smile at the idea of the Manor actually being full of people, full of life. He liked the thought but he knew it would never happen, at least not as long as his father was still alive. Maybe he could sell it to someone who knew what to do with all the rooms or gift it to a charity organisation after his father died. “There are what feels like a million guest rooms and as long as I’ve lived there’ve only ever been one or two occupied at once.”

“That’s sad,” Harry said.

Draco could only agree. “The Manor was a lot livelier back when my mother was still alive. She could make a whole room feel warm just with her presence.”

Even just thinking about his mother still hurt sometimes. Draco went over to one of the many benches his mother had often sat on and looked at all the flowers in the summer and sat down on it. He didn’t look at the flowers surrounding him, though. Instead he pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

Just a few seconds later he felt Harry sitting down next to him. He didn’t say anything though and Draco was grateful for the silent support. It was incredible how much Harry knew about him considering they had only met for the first time a few months ago, most of which they hadn’t even been in contact.

After long minutes of soothing silence Harry moved again and wrapped one of his arms around Draco. “Do you want to tell me more about your mother?” he asked gently.

Draco took a deep breath and was ready to refuse like he did with everyone who wanted to know about his mother, but then he realized that, yes, he wanted to tell Harry more about her, because he was Harry and because he had offered and not simply demanded.

“She was a great mother. She always made sure I had what I wanted, and not by buying whatever caught my fancy, like my father loves to do, but by spending time with me and just listening to me and my wishes. She was also incredibly compassionate and often helped out various charity organisations and hosted a fundraiser every year to raise money for people in need because she thought those who have much should also give much. I’m certain the two of you would have liked each other.”

Harry pulled Draco a little closer. “She sounds like an amazing woman. I would’ve loved to get to know her.”

Harry’s soft, compassionate voice completely obliterated Draco’s determination not to cry so he buried his head in Harry’s chest and let out the tears that had been building behind his eyes ever since they had entered the gardens. He hadn’t cried because of his mother’s absence since her burial but he refused to feel bad about it or even ashamed about Harry seeing him so vulnerable.

Harry seemed to know exactly what Draco needed because he didn’t try to soothe him with words. He just held him silently and let him cry as much as he needed to.

“Harry?” Draco said after he had stopped crying and wiped his face with his sleeves.

“Yes?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before he found his voice again. “Just this once?”

Draco shook his head. “No. I was wrong earlier when I said we shouldn’t jump right back into our relationship. We don’t need to get to know each other better before we get back together. You already know me so well and I feel like I know you well enough, too. The only thing that made me break up with you and kept us apart was my fear of my father’s reaction and I definitely don’t have to fear that anymore now.” He took a deep breath. “Harry, will you be my boyfriend again and kiss me?”

Harry’s answering smile was the brightest Draco had ever seen. “Yes, of course.” He didn't hesitate and pulled Draco into a kiss he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

They only left the gardens when Draco had to leave for his performance. Harry accompanied him of course, sat as close to the stage as possible and gave Draco the loudest applause and the biggest smile after his performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
